<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Promised Heart by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437485">Your Promised Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pining, Slow Build, courtesan Wang Yibo, courtesan Xiao Zhan, zswwlsfyweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt: Historical/Period</strong> </p><p>The story of two male courtesans, a mentor and a protégé, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.</p><p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p><p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/gifts">mizrosecat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonforus/gifts">vonforus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, Tee, for being such a wonderful beta for my passion project fic! You've really made me start thinking about my writing! And thank you for creating the insecure writers group! Ha!</p><p>And thanks to miz for tolerating all my mood swings and being there through my writing pains for this. Thank you for tolerating my insecurities. Will you be my, Valentine?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Please read this background -</p><p>Courtesan refers to a well-educated and independent woman or man, a trained artist or artisan of dance and singing, especially one associated with wealthy, powerful, or upper-class society who was given luxuries and status in exchange for entertainment and companionship. Their cultivated skills in music, poetry, painting, calligraphy - and sometimes even the bedchamber - fascinated wealthy businessmen, high officials, learned scholars, even prominent monks.</p><p>In this fic, I will be borrowing concepts from courtesan culture in Asia, especially China and Japan. I am setting this fic in the late 18th century, when female courtesans were slowly overtaking male courtesans.</p><p>It’s a very little known fact, but Japan’s original geisha entertainers were actually men known as <em>taikomochi</em>. The history of the male geisha dates all the way back to the 13th century. Female geishas didn’t even exist until 1751. In 1751, the first <em>onna geisha</em> (female geisha) arrived at a party and caused quite a stir. Female geishas became so popular that it took just 25 years for them to outnumber the working <em>taikomochi</em>, and by the end of the 18th century, these <em>onna geisha</em> completely overtook the male geisha.</p><p>In Chinese history, courtesans were trained from childhood to entertain wealthy male clients through companionship, singing, and dancing in special sing-song houses. Not all performed sexual services, but many did. They were skilled in cultured entertainments such as singing, playing instruments, writing poetry, and performing opera. Additionally, they were picked for beauty, trained in sophisticated conversation, and known for their extravagant dress. Their intimate company would require an elaborate period of courtship. Still, however, such relations were neither permanent nor monogamous.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a mild summer evening in the bustling town of Cayendou, a town now lost in the folds of timeless history. A town, that on the eve of an otherwise mundane day in the beginning of August, was preparing for the soiree of the month. </p><p>The soiree was an annual event when prospective trainees lined up to be picked by the established courtesans in the town. </p><p>As the event began, a hush descended in the room. </p><p>Xiao Zhan had arrived.</p><p>Xiao Zhan was <em>the</em> courtesan in town. All of 24 now, he was sponsored, from the moment of his debut at the age of 18, by the richest patron who visited Cayendou on business every now and then. Even Xiao Zhan’s apprentices, the few lucky ones hand picked by him, were the most sought after courtesans on their debut. That is, until everything began changing this one fateful evening in the summer of 1751.</p><p>The crowd was abuzz with excitement at the announcement of the first ever female candidate. All eyes travelled between the young girl and Xiao Zhan, the room filled with anticipation.</p><p>Not-so-subtle gasps echoed around the room when Xiao Zhan spared not so much as a glance at the girl who sat perfectly still and purely beautiful.</p><p>“Hasn't he heard?” the whispers began. </p><p>“Times are changing,” the whispers floated around. </p><p>“Female courtesans are becoming all the rage elsewhere,” they murmured.</p><p>Xiao Zhan held his head high and made his way past the line of seated young teens that desired to debut as courtesans. Or that were forced into the trade, just as Xiao Zhan had once been. Suddenly, his eyes halted on one particular candidate. A young boy, seated sloppily, fidgeting restlessly, eyes darting about curiously. </p><p>Xiao Zhan paused and knelt in front of the boy, who immediately stilled and straightened, as did the rest of the room. Xiao Zhan pinched his chin with his thumb and forefinger and angled it to get a better look.</p><p>“This one,” Xiao Zhan announced with a silent whisper. </p><p>The boy’s eyes widened and he looked about nervously. Murmurs and exclamations erupted all around.</p><p>“But he only takes one apprentice each year!”</p><p>“Is he really not going to take the girl under his wing!?”</p><p>“She will change the era of courtesans!”</p><p>“How can he not see that!?”</p><p>“He chose poorly!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan turned his head to the servant standing behind him and cocked his head. The action brought all gossip to a standstill and once again, silence reigned. The servant nodded in understanding and stepped forward to escort the boy out.</p><p>Xiao Zhan stood up with the grace of a swan and began to leave when-</p><p>“Xiao Zhan,” a deep voice called out. </p><p>It was a retired courtesan who everyone held in high regard.</p><p>“Han-ge,” Xiao Zhan bowed at the senior and lowered his eyes in respect.</p><p>“It was I who brought the boy,” Han-ge began, “and the girl. Although I was hoping you would pick her.”</p><p>“I have made my choice,”  Xiao Zhan’s eyes remained lowered even as his voice stayed firm but gentle. </p><p>“I must say that I am disappointed. The price of her debut will be much higher than the price of any boy’s…” Han-ge stroked his beard. “Anyone can see that.”</p><p>“With all due respect, ge,” Xiao Zhan bowed lower before raising his eyes to meet Han-ge’s, “I challenge your claim. When they debut next year, this boy’s virginity will be worth a hundred times more than hers.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“That is my promise, ge,” Xiao Zhan nodded delicately, without the slightest hint of arrogance.</p><p>“And what makes you so confident in this boy-”</p><p>“Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan interrupted. “His name is now Wang Yibo.”</p><p>“Wang Yibo,” Han-ge repeated slowly with a look of intrigue. </p><p>With another low bow, Xiao Zhan gathered the fabric of his robes in both hands and slowly, gracefully, made his way out to where Wang Yibo stood with wide eyes and a look of awe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When Xiao Zhan returned to his personal quarters, he let out a sigh of relief. Two servants waited on him. In no mood for company, Xiao Zhan dismissed them and sat at the dresser alone. Slowly, carefully, thoughtfully, he took off his jewelry and robes, his eyes never once leaving his own reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan undressed to his inner robes, and sat at the mirror, gazing at himself. He looked at his skin, his eyes, and his lips, as he took off his makeup. He thought over the day that had just transpired and kept replaying his conversation with Han-ge over and over in his head.</p>
<p><em>Wang Yibo. </em>Xiao Zhan repeated the name like a chant in his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wang Yibo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yibo. </em>
</p>
<p>With a gentle sigh, Xiao Zhan stood up and finally turned away from his reflection. He donned a gown and set out to walk the hallways of his home. Lost in thought, he mused over the student he had picked for himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>His skin was pearly white - perfectly pale.  He is innocent. </em>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan grazed his hand over the railing as he walked down the corridor.</p>
<p>
  <em>His hair was lush and radiant like a waterfall. He is attractive. </em>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan played with the curtains and hummed.</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips were-</em>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan paused at the thought, smiling to himself, and then pondered over his decision.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he will do. I will groom him to be the next best courtesan. I will show those people that no female can replace a male courtesan. Our lineage shall continue strong and steady. </em>
</p>
<p>As he walked to the end of the corridor, he noticed the lights in his new protege’s room were still lit. Xiao Zhan stopped outside the room and smiled knowingly. He remembered his own first night - he had been lost in every way. But Wang Han had found him and taken him in. Wang Han had been kind to him. Wang Han had always been kind to the orphans he found. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gave a gentle knock on the door and waited. When Yibo opened the door, he startled at the sight of Xiao Zhan and immediately lowered his eyes, bowing awkwardly. </p>
<p>“There is no need for that,” Xiao Zhan giggled in amusement and placed his hands on both his shoulders to straighten him up. “Are you settled in well? Do you need anything to be comfortable?”</p>
<p>“I…” Yibo began, and it’s the first time Xiao Zhan has heard his voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>His voice is deep and sultry. He will make a fine singer. </em>
</p>
<p>“Laoshi, I…” Yibo seemed to hesitate.</p>
<p>“Call me Zhan-ge,” Xiao Zhan smiled and shook his head. “Now tell me what you need…there is no need to be shy. This is going to be your home for a while…”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge...” Yibo spoke in a hushed tone of reverence as he lifted his eyes to finally meet Xiao Zhan’s and oh yes-</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes are hazel with flecks of a fiery orange. He is strong. </em>
</p>
<p>“...I can’t sleep alone in the dark.”</p>
<p><em>He is adorable, </em>Xiao Zhan’s mind added, prompting him to cough and clear his throat.</p>
<p>Yibo blushed and turned red. </p>
<p>“So which do you want me to help with...the alone part or the dark part?” Xiao Zhan smiled teasingly, testing the waters of his wit. </p>
<p>Yibo recovered from his embarrassment and looked at Xiao Zhan with an emerging smile of his own.</p>
<p>“If Zhan-ge is nearby, I will be neither alone nor in the dark. Zhan-ge is light himself.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan was stunned into silence by the quick tease. His smile widened, as did his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has a personality too. Good. </em>
</p>
<p>“Is that so, gouzaizai?” Xiao Zhan laughed delicately, prompting Yibo to beam with satisfaction. </p>
<p>Yibo nodded and Xiao Zhan shook his head fondly. </p>
<p>“But you will have to eventually learn to sleep alone,” Xiao Zhan said firmly as he turned around to leave.</p>
<p>“I will,” Yibo spoke solemnly, even as he felt a little deflated.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Xiao Zhan said as he paused and looked over his shoulder. “Come along.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes widened and he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he emerged from the room, hurriedly grabbing his small bag of belongings, to follow Xiao Zhan. </p>
<p>“You can sleep in the room adjacent to mine,” Xiao Zhan explained as they walked through the corridors back to his personal quarters. “No doubt you slept in shared quarters at Han-ge’s...this will be a good transition to sleeping alone.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo gushed as he followed him eagerly. “I won’t let you down, ever!” he declared in a sudden fit of gratitude and enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan covered his mouth and laughed softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has spirit. He will do just fine.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Yibo’s sleeping quarters turned out to be an open extension of Xiao Zhan’s room, separated only by a wide archway.  Once he was settled in, he watched as Xiao Zhan drew the curtain between them and left one light on.</p>
<p>“Good night, zaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered, more to himself than to Yibo.</p>
<p>“Good night, Zhan-ge,” Yibo whispered with a satisfied smile on his lips as he closed his eyes with a sigh.</p>
<p>It had been a long day, and his mind was still in a daze. After living for two years at Han-ge’s home for orphans, where he trained in the arts of courtesanship, he was now thrust into the next stage of his life. A life he had not chosen for himself. But a life that had, thus far, been kind to him. </p>
<p>His mind tried to assemble all the pieces of the day to understand the enigma that was Xiao Zhan. He would now spend one year with the fabled courtesan he had heard so much about. His mind grew giddy with the possibilities. </p>
<p>
  <em>He is graceful and carries himself with such dignity. </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo reflected on the man with a sense of awe.</p>
<p>
  <em>He is kind and gentle. He doesn’t have any of the airs I assumed a courtesan of his stature would have. </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo turned onto his side to face the curtain separating his room from Xiao Zhan’s. </p>
<p>
  <em>He is beautiful. His eyes were a mysterious gray, with hints of blue and green. </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo smiled as he remembered. </p>
<p>
  <em>His hair cascaded beautifully around him. He is so beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo sighed, already yearning for the future promised to him. To become a courtesan like Xiao Zhan. </p>
<p>
  <em>He is taller than me and has such a thin waist. And his lips were-</em>
</p>
<p>Yibo paused and felt his heart flutter as he recollected the mole that was at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. A soothing calm settled over his body as he imagined how soft Xiao Zhan’s skin must be. </p>
<p>The thought lulled his restless mind and soon, he was sound asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The guqin and the flute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When Yibo awoke the next morning, it wasn't by the delicate hands of Xiao Zhan. It was, instead, at the hands of his new handler and dedicated servant. The servant, although gentle, lacked the warmth that Xiao Zhan had provided him the previous night.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Yibo got ready and changed into the robes provided to him by the servant. He was led out of Xiao Zhan’s personal quarters, now their personal quarters, he mused, and to another chamber across the corridor. It was to be his study quarters, he was informed.</p>
<p>He would be given the best training by the most renowned teachers of calligraphy, poetry, art, and music. Teachers who Xiao Zhan had gathered from various parts of the world to train his proteges, using the influence his generous patron had afforded him.</p>
<p>By afternoon, Xiao Zhan was still nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>When it was time for his music lessons, he was shown a variety of instruments and made to try his hand at each of them. At the final instrument, an exquisite guqin, as his fingers delicately ran over the strings, a familiar voice floated to his ears.</p>
<p>“Ah, the guqin,” Xiao Zhan noted as he stepped into the room. “A wonderful choice to show off your fingers and their agility.”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s entire face lit up for the first time that day.</p>
<p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan nodded and took a seat across from him, after picking up the instrument of his choice, a flute. </p>
<p>“Do you know how to play it?” Xiao Zhan inquired kindly.</p>
<p>“A little,” Yibo blushed as he watched Xiao Zhan’s gaze rake over his body where he sat before the instrument.</p>
<p>“Play for Zhan-ge, won’t you?” </p>
<p>Yibo nodded and began playing a familiar tune. Xiao Zhan looked down and smiled before raising the flute to his lips. Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine as the flute effortlessly blended and lifted his music up, making the song sound effervescent and delightful.</p>
<p>When they were done, Xiao Zhan nodded in approval.</p>
<p>“You will master the guqin then,” Xiao Zhan instructed, voice tender yet firm. </p>
<p>Yibo nodded eagerly, excited at having impressed Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>“Come, your evening lessons will be with me everyday,” Xiao Zhan stood up again, dainty and poised. </p>
<p>They walked to another chamber that had been set up for an intimate gathering, although it was currently empty. </p>
<p>“From me, you will learn the ways of being a courtesan...the etiquette, the duties, the rights, the wrongs,” Xiao Zhan spoke as he led them inside.</p>
<p>“Sit,” Xiao Zhan instructed.</p>
<p>Yibo sat down immediately, drawing a laugh from Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>“No, let’s try that again.”</p>
<p>Yibo stood up as Xiao Zhan walked behind him and held his waist and legs.</p>
<p>“Sit,” he instructed again.</p>
<p>This time, he folded Yibo in on himself and slowly sat down with him until Yibo was nearly on his lap when they were seated. Yibo could feel Xiao Zhan’s warm breath on the back of his neck. He felt another shiver run down his spine.</p>
<p>He swallowed his emotions and stayed very still, lest he break the moment. He could smell the fragrance of Xiao Zhan’s perfume - like water lilies after the first rain. He wanted to turn around and take in a long whiff, but knew better than to do that. </p>
<p>“And that is how you must sit...with grace...with ease...not plopping yourself down,” Xiao Zhan giggled.</p>
<p>“Not everyone can be as graceful as Zhan-ge,” Yibo smiled up at Xiao Zhan as he stood up once more.</p>
<p>“Wang Yibo can,” Xiao Zhan smirked. “And Wang Yibo will.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wang Yibo. </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo rolled his new name in his mind over and over until it started sounding familiar. </p>
<p>
  <em>I am Wang Yibo.</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you like your new name?” Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo lost himself in his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Yibo blushed, snapping back to reality.</p>
<p>“It means king…” Xiao Zhan tipped Yibo’s chin up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“I am no king…” Yibo blushed harder.</p>
<p>“You will be the king of hearts one day...the king of everyone’s hearts,” Xiao Zhan smiled kindly.</p>
<p>Yibo felt his face heat up more as his mind wondered if he could ever be the king of one particular heart. </p>
<p>“Zhan-ge is the king of everyone’s hearts,” Yibo managed to mutter, silencing his mind and its strange thoughts. </p>
<p>“For now,” Xiao Zhan smiled sadly, “but soon...it shall be you...you will carry on my legacy, won’t you, gouzaizai?” He let out a breathy laugh and let go of Yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan walked to the window and took in a deep inhale, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he enjoyed the summer breeze. Yibo watched Xiao Zhan’s profile light up in the evening sun, mesmerized. </p>
<p>Yibo wanted to touch his caramel skin and see if it really felt like velvet as he had heard. Yibo wanted to touch his lush hair and see if it really smelled like lotuses. Yibo wanted to taste-</p>
<p>“Staring is a bad habit,” Xiao Zhan’s silky voice interrupted his thoughts and dragged him out of his stupor once more. “Courtesans glance, not stare.”</p>
<p>Yibo lowered his eyes immediately, flushing all the way down his neck.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Xiao Zhan beckoned and Yibo joined him at the window hurriedly.</p>
<p>“You see this town?” Xiao Zhan turned his gaze to the vistas of Cayendou that lay in front of them.</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded and leaned forward on the window sill, enjoying the evening light playing with the water in the river below.</p>
<p>“Cayendou respects us for what we do…but only if we do it well…otherwise we will be forgotten,” Xiao Zhan turned to face Yibo and tilted his head a little. “Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded and turned to face Xiao Zhan as well.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan reached out and brushed aside a strand of Yibo’s hair, tucking it behind his ear, sending yet another shiver down Yibo’s spine.</p>
<p>“Good… but you don’t ever have to worry about being forgotten,” Xiao Zhan whispered, gazing into Yibo’s hazel eyes. “You will never be forgotten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The patron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>A month passed by in the blink of an eye as Yibo settled into the new routine. Calligraphy, poetry, and art in the mornings, music in the afternoons, and courtesan etiquette with Xiao Zhan in the evenings.</p><p>One morning, when Yibo woke up, Xiao Zhan was not in his room. The whole house seemed to buzz with activity. Even Yibo’s servant seemed restless and preoccupied. </p><p>“What is going on today?” Yibo asked his servant, rubbing his eyes as she dressed him.</p><p>“Gazi-gongzi is coming today, of course!” She replied as if he should have known already. “Didn't your Zhan-ge tell you during class yesterday?”</p><p>“No...who’s Gazi-gongzi?” Yibo winced and hissed as she combed through his hair hurriedly. </p><p>The servant’s hands stopped.</p><p>“Yibo...aiya!” She exclaimed as if appalled by his ignorance. “Gazi-gongzi is your Zhan-ge’s patron!”</p><p><em>Ayunga! </em>Yibo stared at her through the mirror dumbstruck suddenly. <em>The most wealthy nobleman that visits Cayendou for business every few months.</em> </p><p>“Oh…” was all Yibo uttered.</p><p><em>Zhan-ge’s patron. </em>Yibo felt a stab at the thought. </p><p>“There, done,” the servant tapped Yibo’s hair and huffed a relieved sigh. “Now I must get on with the preparations for his arrival. So much to do,” she exclaimed as she rushed out of the room. </p><p>Curious and suddenly very restless, Yibo made his way through the house to try to find Xiao Zhan before his morning class. He searched for him everywhere and finally found him on the balcony.</p><p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo rushed towards Xiao Zhan, suddenly feeling lost and insecure.</p><p>“What is it, gouzaizai?” Xiao Zhan asked, staring at the river, absentmindedly.</p><p>“What does it mean for your patron to come visit? Are you going to leave with him? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo in amusement and laughed.</p><p>“What are you saying? Silly boy,” Xiao Zhan ruffled Yibo’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. He is coming here to visit me. He will probably stay for a few days and then leave as usual.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yibo muttered, suddenly feeling very foolish. “Of-of course,” he stuttered.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, zaizai,” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s cheeks and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>Yibo felt a tingle run down his body and he blushed as Xiao Zhan looked at him with radiant eyes and a bright smile.</p><p>“Now go for your classes,” Xiao Zhan gave him a knowing look and Yibo nodded, turning to leave when Xiao Zhan added, “and you will not have classes with me the next few days while he is here. Enjoy your free time.”</p><p>The unsettled feeling returned in the form of a pit in his stomach. The evenings were his favorite time with Xiao Zhan. But Xiao Zhan had turned his attention back to the scenery that lay before him and was humming now. Yibo left the balcony quietly and made his way to his learning chamber.</p>
<hr/><p>When evening came, Yibo was escorted back to his personal quarters with the instruction that he was not to leave the chambers unless he was summoned. </p><p>Yibo sulked and pouted at Xiao Zhan’s absence. He had become used to spending the evenings in class with Xiao Zhan and then walking back with him to their personal quarters. He had become accustomed to always having Xiao Zhan around him, to talk to, to laugh with, to banter with, to tease, to-</p><p>Yibo sighed and walked around their shared room. He walked to Xiao Zhan’s bed and sat down on it. He picked the cushion and brought it to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent gently. It was past dinner time and Xiao Zhan had still not returned.</p><p><em>He must be with Ayunga.</em> Yibo thought ruefully. </p><p>After his servant had brought him his night robes and said goodbye for the day, Yibo lay in bed, tossing and turning.</p><p><em>Where is Zhan-ge!? </em>Yibo groaned. </p><p>
  <em>Will Zhan-ge not come here to sleep tonight? </em>
</p><p>He sat suddenly. </p><p>
  <em>Will he sleep with...him? </em>
</p><p>Yibo gulped as his stomach did something strange. Something it had never done before. He felt a knot twist inside him and a sudden restlessness took over.</p><p><em>I must find Zhan-ge. </em>Yibo decided suddenly and stood up. He pulled an outer robe on and rushed outside silently, careful to not make any noise. </p><p>As he walked down the corridor, he peeked into every room but found them all empty and silent. He tiptoed his way downstairs and began searching the chambers there one by one. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed the library was lit more brightly than usual. </p><p>When he went up to the library door, he realized it was open. Yibo looked about, making sure no one was there to see him sneak inside. He slid in quietly and began walking the aisles aimlessly.</p><p>His footsteps paused when he heard a familiar laugh. </p><p><em>Zhan-ge!</em> Yibo thought joyfully. </p><p>He strode towards the sound but stumbled in shock when he noticed that Xiao Zhan was not alone. Yibo’s heart raced as he hid behind a shelf, suddenly feeling like an intruder in his own home. </p><p>Xiao Zhan was laughing. Not his heartfelt, natural, open laughter that he would burst into when teased by Yibo, but his courtesan laughter: elegant, graceful, tantalizing. Yibo heard a man’s voice speak, and couldn’t resist staying and eavesdropping. </p><p>“Zhan-Zhan,” a deep, silky voice spoke with utter fondness and Yibo felt himself still. “Come here,” the voice spoke gently. </p><p>Yibo peeked through the books on the shelf and could make out the two figures standing some distance away. He held his breath as he saw Xiao Zhan, dressed like an angel in red robes, slowly make his way towards a dashing, tall man.</p><p><em>Ayunga. </em>Yibo’s mind concluded, and a frown appeared on his face without his knowing why. </p><p>He watched as Xiao Zhan stopped a few inches from Ayunga and smiled shyly. He watched as Ayunga placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s cheek, caressing it, making Yibo’s entire body stiffen. He watched as Ayunga leaned in and pressed his lips against-</p><p>Yibo turned away abruptly, shutting his eyes and taking in a sharp inhale. </p><p>He hurried out of the library and ran upstairs to his room. Once inside, he crashed into Xiao Zhan’s bed and buried his face in the cushion. </p><p><em>Zhan-ge. </em>Yibo’s mind reeled from what he had seen. </p><p>There was a ringing in his ears. It was his erratic heartbeat. </p><p>Slowly, he calmed down and let himself be drawn into a fitful sleep by the scent of Xiao Zhan’s bed. </p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, the last murmurings in his head caught him off guard.</p><p>
  <em>Why, Zhan-ge? Why?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The moment after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When Yibo woke up, it was dark and only one lamp was lit in the room. But he was on his bed. He shot up straight when he realized that there was someone else moving about the room, humming.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo blurted before he had woken up fully. </p>
<p>“You fell asleep on my bed, zaizai,” a familiar voice wafted from the end of the room.</p>
<p>Yibo got out of bed and saw Xiao Zhan, still in the beautiful red robes, arranging his bed neatly. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Yibo apologized sheepishly as he walked through the curtains separating their chambers.</p>
<p>Yibo paused, however, when he got closer to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan looked dishevelled. His hair was tousled, his makeup a mess, and he looked tired and sleepy, unlike his usual put-together self. But even in this state, he looked beautiful and Yibo was mesmerized.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge?” Yibo inquired, unsure and hesitant. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I’m just exhausted, zaizai, but I wasn't getting any sleep…so thought I’d come here,” Xiao Zhan smiled politely. “I can never sleep in his quarters…it’s just not as cozy as mine,” he huffed a breathy laugh.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan played with the curtains that were partially draped and began moving them aside to let the moonlight sweep in when suddenly-</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” a hand found its way into his, “what happened?”</p>
<p>When Xiao Zhan turned to look at Yibo, he saw the pain in his eyes and stilled.</p>
<p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan held both his hands in his and looked at him with concern. “Why do you look so sad?”</p>
<p>Yibo’s lips trembled as he fought to understand his own emotions. He gazed into Xiao Zhan’s silvery-grey eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan in a tight embrace, resting his head against Xiao Zhan’s chest. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan froze.</p>
<p>He had never been embraced.</p>
<p>Slowly, hesitantly, Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo and stroked his back soothingly. Yibo clung to him tighter and hugged him desperately, as if he would sink without Xiao Zhan to hold on to. </p>
<p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan murmured, running his hand through his lush, long hair.</p>
<p>“Do you like Ayunga-jun?” Yibo asked, tears streaming down his face. “Is he nice to you?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan let out a soft laugh and pulled Yibo closer, shaking his head in utter fondness at his innocence. Yibo tilted his face up to look at Xiao Zhan, who returned his gaze. Their faces were mere inches apart and Yibo could see the mesmerizing mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips.</p>
<p>“Gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered and kissed Yibo’s forehead, “Gazi-ge is a wonderful man. Do not worry your pretty little head for me.”</p>
<p>Yibo didn’t pursue the unanswered question. </p>
<p>He snuggled closer and let Xiao Zhan pet him until his heart and mind felt calmer. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gazed at the moon as he swayed with Yibo in his arms. He smiled at the stars sadly as he pondered over Yibo’s question. </p>
<p><em>Do I like Ayunga?</em> Xiao Zhan huffed a laugh. <em>What do I know about liking and loving? I am but a mere courtesan. </em></p>
<p>With those thoughts, Xiao Zhan let out a gentle sigh and turned his attention back to the drowsy eighteen-year-old in his arms. Suddenly, he didn’t want to part from the embrace. He didn't want the warmth to recede. He didn't want the fragrance of sandalwood to melt away. </p>
<p>He walked them back towards the closest bed, laughing as Yibo pretended to be dead weight against him, and lay him down gently.</p>
<p>“Sleep here tonight, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he tucked Yibo in.</p>
<p>Yibo caught hold of Xiao Zhan’s hand just as he began to move away.</p>
<p>“Only if you’ll sleep here too,” Yibo whispered back.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiled and shook his head. He sat beside Yibo and caressed his hair gently. </p>
<p>“Why?” Xiao Zhan asked with a tease in his tone. “Still not used to sleeping alone after all these weeks?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to sleep with me,” Yibo spoke boldly, “I want you to sleep with me, gege.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan stilled. Something in Yibo’s words sounded at once like a cold challenge and a warm invitation. Before he knew what he was doing, Xiao Zhan lay beside Yibo and tucked the blanket around both of them snugly. </p>
<p>They gazed into each other’s eyes as Yibo shuffled closer to Xiao Zhan and adjusted himself  so that he could rest his head on his chest. With his body entangled with Xiao Zhan so, Yibo laid against his chest and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Your heart is beating really fast, ge,” Yibo murmured against Xiao Zhan’s chest.</p>
<p>“I have never slept with someone in bed before,” Xiao Zhan replied honestly. “It’s a strange feeling.”</p>
<p>“Is it comforting?” Yibo rested his chin on Xiao Zhan’s chest and gazed up at him. </p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan nodded and smiled, caressing Yibo’s cheek. “Now sleep, zaizai.”</p>
<p>Yibo cuddled closer to Xiao Zhan and sighed, satisfied and content. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t notice when Yibo fell asleep. His mind strayed and wandered the corridors of Yibo’s words as he tried to make sense of his inner turmoil.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does it mean to like someone? What does it mean to embrace someone so openly? What does it mean to sleep with someone and feel comforted by it? What does it mean to feel a warmth spread all across your chest at the sight of someone? </em>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sighed and hugged Yibo closer, suddenly craving the warmth he had never craved before. He ran his hand through Yibo’s hair and down his back and inhaled his scent shamelessly. </p>
<p>Surely, he just cared about his protege because he had taken him under his wing. Surely, it was just a familial concern that always drew him to Yibo. </p>
<p>Surely, it was nothing that he had been desperate to see Yibo after making love to Ayunga and fulfilling his duties as his courtesan. Surely, it was nothing that his heart had skipped a beat when he saw Yibo sleeping on his bed, clinging to his pillow. Surely, it was nothing when he had bridal carried Yibo to his own bed and laid him down gently.</p>
<p><em>What does it mean? </em>Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter nervously. <em>What does it all mean?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When Yibo woke up in the morning, he was being spooned by Xiao Zhan. He smiled to himself and snuggled back into the curve of Xiao Zhan’s body, seeking the warm weight that felt so comforting. </p>
<p>“You’re awake,” Xiao Zhan’s sleep-laden voice spoke suddenly.</p>
<p>The sensual baritone sent a shiver down Yibo’s body and he could feel it send his blood rushing south. </p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo managed to reply as he quickly adjusted his robes around him to hide his growing erection.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan rolled over and away from Yibo and stretched with a pretty yawn. Yibo looked over his shoulder and froze. In the morning light, Xiao Zhan looked even more dishevelled than he had in the moonlight. He looked debauched and was covered in love marks.</p>
<p>Yibo felt something in his stomach drop to his feet. </p>
<p>“Good morning, zaizai,” Xiao Zhan murmured in his deep morning voice and smiled at Yibo.</p>
<p>Something in the smile made Yibo’s heart soar. So what if he had been with Ayunga, he had spent the night with Yibo. It had to mean something.</p>
<p>Taking solace in that, Yibo smiled back at Xiao Zhan and sat up.</p>
<p>“Good morning, gege,” Yibo stretched as he yawned. </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” Xiao Zhan sat up as well and caressed Yibo’s open locks.</p>
<p>“The best,” Yibo whispered. He looked at Xiao Zhan with hope as he asked, “And you?”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan nodded with a small smile, and began leaving the bed.</p>
<p>Yibo felt his heart deflate at the lack of a more elaborate response. He got off the bed as well and helped Xiao Zhan make it once more. </p>
<p>“I must get ready,” Xiao Zhan spoke once they were done. </p>
<p>He began hurrying out of the room, leaving behind a baffled Yibo, but then paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Would you like to meet Ayunga-jun?” Xiao Zhan asked softly, a certain tone in his voice. </p>
<p>Yibo froze once more at the sudden question. The thought of seeing the man Xiao Zhan had been with, turned his blood cold, but something in him couldn’t help but be curious about him as well.</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded silently and watched as Xiao Zhan’s face gave nothing away, not even his usual smile.</p>
<p>“Get ready, gouzazai,” Xiao Zhan muttered before heading out quickly. </p>
<p>Yibo couldn't help but feel that his words sounded more like a challenge than a request.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Yibo was ready, his servant led him to a chamber across the hallway. Yibo took a deep inhale when the door was opened but, much to his dismay, the room was empty. </p>
<p>“Wait here,” his servant informed him. “They should join you soon.”</p>
<p>With those words, she left Yibo to himself. Yibo walked around the chamber that was usually meant for small intimate gatherings with special guests who would come from all over to see Xiao Zhan perform.</p>
<p>Yibo imagined how majestic Xiao Zhan must look decked up in all his courtesan finery. The thought brought back the image of Xiao Zhan in the enigmatic red robes and the look of debauchery that gave away the happenings of the night. </p>
<p>Just as his heart sank to his feet, the door opened once again and Yibo turned to see Xiao Zhan walk in on the arm of a tall, handsome young man. </p>
<p><em>Ayunga. </em>Yibo bit back his frown. </p>
<p>Yibo couldn’t help but gasp a little, though, at the sight of Xiao Zhan, in ethereal black and red robes. He was mesmerized by the way Xiao Zhan seemed coy and shy but still regal and majestic beside Ayunga. He was taken by the way Xiao Zhan moved as they made their way to where Yibo stood. Yibo searched for the love marks on Xiao Zhan but they had been neatly hidden by his clothes and makeup, tucked away like so many other things Xiao Zhan seemed to keep hidden within him.</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes traced the figure the couple made and suddenly he felt young and inferior. What did he have to offer Xiao Zhan that the wealthy patron couldn’t provide already? He watched the handsome nobleman smile at him as he stared back, awestruck and a little uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Forgotten all our lessons in a matter of one day, I see,” Xiao Zhan broke the silence when they neared Yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo flustered and immediately bowed as gracefully as he could in front of them.</p>
<p>“Ayunga-jun,” he muttered as he greeted the nobleman. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Wang Yibo,” Ayunga smiled at Yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes glanced up at him and felt unease settle in the pit of his stomach. There was nothing wrong with the man. He was well spoken, handsome, rich, had a deep silky voice, and a kind smile. Yet Yibo felt a strike of dislike slash against him. </p>
<p>“The honor is mine,” Yibo glanced back down and bowed lightly once more.</p>
<p>When he looked back up, his eyes caught an approving look from Xiao Zhan but it wasn’t  the smile he was so used to  getting freely from the gorgeous man. </p>
<p>“How about we play some music for Gazi-ge?” Xiao Zhan suggested as two servants walked in with their musical instruments.</p>
<p>Yibo nodded and sat at his guqin in as poised a manner as he could, glancing up to catch another approving look from Xiao Zhan, still without his radiant smile. Xiao Zhan sat beside him, flute in hand. </p>
<p>“How about we start with something Ayunga-jun knows,” Xiao Zhan spoke delicately. “Gazi-ge,” he spoke in a deliciously teasing tone, “any requests?”</p>
<p>“I would love to listen to your rendition of Bu Wang,” Ayunga smiled as he leaned back against a cushion, prepared to enjoy his entertainment for the evening. </p>
<p>“Ah, that would go well with the guqin and flute,” Xiao Zhan gave another teasing smile to Ayunga. “Gazi-ge’s taste is impeccable.”</p>
<p>Ayunga smirked and eyed Xiao Zhan and Yibo suddenly felt like screaming and wrapping himself around Xiao Zhan. He cleared his throat and looked at Xiao Zhan, who gestured for him to begin.</p>
<p>As they played the familiar melancholic tune, Yibo felt it tug at his heartstrings. He sang the yearning words and felt a shiver run down his spine as Xiao Zhan’s voice joined him for the high notes in the chorus. When the flute and qin faded into silence, Ayunga applauded them and showered them with praise.</p>
<p>“Want to play the new song we’ve been composing?” Xiao Zhan whispered to Yibo suddenly. </p>
<p>“Wuji?” Yibo whispered back and Xiao Zhan nodded slowly.</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes widened just the slightest. He couldn’t decide in his heart if he felt like he was violating something sacred between them by playing it for a third person, or if he felt proud to show off his duet with Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>As they began playing the music for the still more or less wordless song, Yibo held his breath, savoring the way Xiao Zhan looked at him. They gazed into each other’s eyes as the music rose and fell, losing themselves in each other’s presence as their instruments blended together effortlessly.</p>
<p>By the end of the song, they were both left breathless, staring at each other.</p>
<p>A slow clap suddenly broke the silence and Yibo could see the effort it took for Xiao Zhan to school his face back to his courtesan smile, to erase the hunger that graced it a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“That was incredible,” Ayunga spoke in hushed tones as if scared of breaking the spell. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Xiao Zhan lowered his eyes and ducked his head a little in a slight bow. </p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes, however, were transfixed on him. </p>
<p><em>How could I have not seen this?</em> Yibo gasped inwardly as his mind repeated the same questions that had crossed it earlier.</p>
<p>What did he have to offer Xiao Zhan that the wealthy patron couldn’t provide already? Unbidden, Yibo’s mind offered him the answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for your patience with me. please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter! comments keep me going more than you know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The soiree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a very  special person's birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, V! hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Xiao Zhan’s patron left later that night and Yibo finally felt something inside his chest loosen once more, like he could breathe again, like he could roam his home freely again, like he could be with Xiao Zhan like always once again.</p><p>Something had changed after the patron’s visit. For one, Xiao Zhan had arranged for Yibo to move back into his own room. Although Yibo had known this would happen sooner or later, he was still disappointed when the move was done. His first night in his own room had been restless and vulnerable. But as the weeks and months passed them by, he became accustomed to the arrangement.</p><p>Soon, it was six months since his selection at Wang Han’s and it was time for him to make his first public appearance with Xiao Zhan. Yibo sat nervously as two maids dressed him for the night’s events. A soiree had been organized by Xiao Zhan at his mansion to show off the courtesan-in-training and his many talents. </p><p>This would mark the pre-debut of Yibo as a courtesan and potential patrons would convene at the soiree to get a glimpse of the next big courtesan-to-be. Xiao Zhan’s proteges had always garnered the most attention in the past years. This year was expected to be no different. </p><p>Except this year, there was also a female protege in town. Her pre-debut had happened but a few days ago and was still the talk of the town. Xiao Zhan had heard from his friends and maids about how her soiree had been a sight to behold - vast, elegant, and lavish, sparing no expense. He had also heard the rumors that the townsfolk had never seen a beauty such as hers.</p><p>“Laughable,” Xiao Zhan murmured at the thought, as he watched the maids getting Yibo ready.</p><p>He stepped closer and stood behind Yibo, gazing at him in the mirror. Yibo blushed as Xiao Zhan ran a hand down his long, luscious hair that had been braided with ornaments. Xiao Zhan leaned forward over Yibo’s shoulder and adjusted his robes, carefully setting the thick braid over his shoulder. </p><p>“Wait until they see you,” Xiao Zhan whispered and caressed Yibo’s chin, turning him to face Xiao Zhan until they were nearly nose to nose. “My zaizai,” he smiled warmly and rubbed their noses together.</p><p>And there it was again. The hint of affection in Xiao Zhan’s words and actions. Always enough to keep Yibo toeing the line between being his protege and something more. Just enough to tug at Yibo’s heart and make him unhappy with the status quo.</p><p>Before Yibo could say or do anything utterly silly, Xiao Zhan stood up and turned to instruct the servants for the remaining arrangements.</p><p><em>Your zaizai. </em>Yibo thought inwardly as he played with his hair and robes. <em>Only yours, gege.</em></p><p>For in his heart, that’s what he was. </p><p><em>Zhan-ge’s.</em> </p>
<hr/><p>When evening descended on the mansion, guests began flowing in as freely as the liquor. Xiao Zhan and Yibo waited upstairs as the excitement of the night grew. Then, just as the anticipation peaked, Xiao Zhan emerged through the curtains with Yibo. </p><p>Yibo was dressed in a virginal white robe with light blue cloudwork on it, dainty and delicate. He had a translucent veil over his face and his hands were folded in front of him in a gentle clasp just as Xiao Zhan had taught him. </p><p>A hush fell on the crowd as whispers spread among them.</p><p>“There they are…” the murmurings rose and fell like a wave through the gathering. </p><p>“He is more beautiful than I remember,” another whisper travelled through the guests.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan has transformed him…” </p><p>“What a raw beauty…”</p><p>“They look ethereal!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled inwardly as he walked through the crowd with Yibo by his side. They made their way to the center where they would perform for the gathered audience around them and Yibo waited for Xiao Zhan’s lead.</p><p>“Good evening,” Xiao Zhan announced in a calm, clear voice and bowed, Yibo following his lead. “Thank you to all of you for gracing Wang Yibo’s predebut,” he went on gracefully. “Wang Yibo will now perform a musical dance piece,” he smiled and turned to Yibo, elegantly gesturing for him to begin.</p><p>Yibo bowed to the crowd and the silence grew heavy with anticipation. As the musicians began playing, Yibo pulled a fan out from his robes and sprung it open with the first beat in the melody. A gasp ran through the audience as the dance progressed. With each move Yibo made, seduction and coyness dripped from him like honey from a beehive. As he spun, swayed and danced with the fan, Yibo owned the floor and Xiao Zhan watched on with pride. </p><p>When he was done, applause erupted through the room and whistles and hoots rang from all around. Yibo regained his composure immediately and bowed gracefully as he had been taught. He stayed low, glancing up for Xiao Zhan’s nod of approval.</p><p>“Wonderful! Breathtaking!” A voice suddenly emerged from the crowd and joined Xiao Zhan up front. </p><p>“Han Dongjun-gongzi,” Xiao Zhan smiled at the enthusiastic man and bowed.</p><p>“You picked a diamond in the rough and made him shine,” Han Dongjun gushed at Yibo and went on.</p><p>Xiao Zhan nodded in approval and Yibo stood straight once more. </p><p>“We appreciate your praise,” Xiao Zhan replied delicately as Yibo returned to his side.</p><p>“And I appreciate this protege,” Han Dongjun eyed Yibo and smiled warmly.</p><p><em>My protege. </em>Xiao Zhan thought involuntarily, but swallowed his words in surprise. </p><p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan began, turning to introduce them, “this is Han Dongjun-jun, son of the wealthy merchant family of Cayendou. Cayendou was a mere river town when his family arrived here centuries ago. They have turned it into the bustling port it is today.”</p><p>“Han Dongjun-jun,” Yibo bowed gently and acknowledged the man.</p><p>“Call me Dongjun-ge,” the man smiled knowingly at Yibo. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing the interest in his voice. All of a sudden, the pride Xiao Zhan felt turned into a mild ache. Unsure of why he felt ill all of a sudden, Xiao Zhan was about to say something when-</p><p>“May I have the honor of accompanying you for a walk around the garden?” Han Dongjun held out his arm to Yibo.</p><p>They had been over this. If any prospective patron were to seek out Yibo’s company, Yibo knew what to do. But suddenly it felt as if the room was spinning and Xiao Zhan felt a heat simmer inside him. </p><p>“The honor would be mine,” Yibo parroted his practised lines and took Han Dongjun’s arm as he was led outside by the handsome man.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart began racing as he watched Yibo on someone else’s arm, walking outside to the estate gardens. He watched, helpless and uneasy, as they disappeared into the moonlit night, even as they were followed by two servants.</p><p><em>What is happening? </em>Xiao Zhan clutched at his robes as his eyes sought out the two figures. <em>Why does this feel so wrong?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for your patience with me. please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter! comments keep me going more than you know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The art of seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for your patience with this! and thank you, tee, once again for being an amazing beta and for your patience with me haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>As the night progressed, Xiao Zhan felt the ache in his chest grow with every potential patron that swept Yibo away from him. As Yibo became the talk of the town for the night, Xiao Zhan felt an unease settle in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>When it became too much to bear, Xiao Zhan excused himself and hurried to the powder room across the corridor. He shut himself inside and rubbed at his aching chest. He breathed heavily as he braced himself against the dresser.</p><p><em>What is happening?! </em>Xiao Zhan gasped for air frantically. <em>Why am I so-</em></p><p>“Zhan-ge?” a familiar voice suddenly broke through the storm in Xiao Zhan’s mind.</p><p>Xiao Zhan turned around, startled, with eyes wide open.</p><p>“Zhan-ge?!” Yibo rushed ahead when he saw the panic-stricken look on his face. “Are you alright?!”</p><p>“I-I’m fi-fine,” Xiao Zhan stuttered as he clutched the dresser.</p><p>“You don’t look fine, gege,” Yibo held Xiao Zhan by the elbows and searched his eyes.</p><p>As Xiao Zhan gazed back into those hazel eyes, he felt the knot loosen in his chest.</p><p>“I am now,” Xiao Zhan managed a small smile and let out a shaky exhale. </p><p>Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s cheek as he straightened himself and adjusted his feral posture. </p><p>“What happened, ge?” Yibo asked earnestly. </p><p><em>I thought I lost you. </em>Xiao Zhan’s mind answered unexpectedly.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and he shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat and spoke as calmly as he could. “Now go back to the guests…”</p><p>“But, ge-” Yibo began protesting.</p><p>“I said,” Xiao Zhan snapped all of a sudden. “go back to the guests. This is <em>your </em>predebut.”</p><p>Yibo was stunned into silence. Xiao Zhan had never been short with him. He swallowed his emotions under Xiao Zhan’s heated gaze and nodded meekly before returning to the soiree. Xiao Zhan took a deep breath as he watched Yibo mingle with the crowd once more. </p><p><em>I have grown too attached to the boy. </em>Xiao Zhan chided himself. <em>This will not do!</em></p><p>After a few more moments of composing himself, Xiao Zhan joined the guests once again and, as he had promised himself, kept his distance from Yibo. Yibo, on the other hand, could not comprehend what he had done wrong. He tried his best to keep all his potential patrons entertained and did everything Xiao Zhan had taught him to do, but Xiao Zhan kept him at a distance the rest of the night.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Xiao Zhan was not present for his evening lessons and Yibo was told he did not want visitors; it hurt Yibo’s heart to be thought of as a visitor. When he did finally appear the day after, Xiao Zhan seemed distant, aloof. </p><p>“Today’s lesson,” Xiao Zhan began with a somber look on his face, “is on the art of seduction.”</p><p>Yibo’s eyes widened slightly as he fought to ask Xiao Zhan what the matter was.</p><p>“Show me your welcome greeting for your patron,” Xiao Zhan demanded.</p><p>Yibo stood up as gracefully as he could and walked towards Xiao Zhan. He eyed Xiao Zhan before bowing in front of him. Xiao Zhan nodded and repeated the action himself. But this time, he gazed at Yibo with something similar to want in his eyes as he bowed slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on Yibo, before letting his eyes flutter down at the last moment. Yibo felt a shudder travel down his spine as he watched Xiao Zhan’s gaze fixed on him. </p><p>“It’s all in your eyes, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan stood up again and placed a finger on Yibo’s chin, tilting his face up to him. “And you have beautiful hazel eyes. Use them to seduce your patron.”</p><p>As the lesson went on, Xiao Zhan corrected Yibo’s posture, eyes, lips, arms, waist, hips, and even his smile. Yibo was elated that Xiao Zhan was touching him and talking to him again. But he was dismayed that there seemed to be an invisible wall between them even so. </p><p>As the evening came to a close, Xiao Zhan handed Yibo a book with his first smile of the day.</p><p>“Here,” Xiao Zhan placed the book in Yibo’s hand. “This is the final thing to know in the art of seduction. Learn it, practise it,” he smirked, “and ask me any questions you may have.”</p><p>Yibo opened the book and his eyes widened at the explicit images of all kinds inside.</p><p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo shut the book and turned red.</p><p>“What happened, zaizai?” Xiao Zhan chuckled and walked out the door. “Remember, I’ll quiz on you on it next week!” he called out before leaving a stunned Yibo behind.</p>
<hr/><p>That night, Yibo opened the book and went through the first marked chapter. He swallowed his initial shame and removed his robes, one layer at a time until he was completely naked. He took the oil that was kept by his bed’s nightstand and coated his fingers generously with it as mentioned in the book. </p><p>Slowly, he circled his rim and, as directed by the book, entered himself with one finger. Feeling a little uncomfortable and strange, Yibo closed his eyes and tried to visualize something. The only image his mind conjured up was that of Xiao Zhan. </p><p>Yibo gulped as he helplessly imagined Xiao Zhan’s fingers in place of his own. He sighed softly as he gave way to another knuckle inside him and imagined Xiao Zhan cooing at him softly as he worked himself open. Yibo lay back and spread his legs as his second finger began naturally finding its way in, applying a little more pressure than he was comfortable with each time. He moaned as he imagined Xiao Zhan’s naked body in the bed with him.</p><p><em>What must his smooth skin feel like? </em>Yibo groaned as he scissored himself open. <em>What must his delicate fingers feel like if they were inside me instead?</em></p><p>Yibo moaned when he found his sensitive spot and whimpered into the pillow as he touched himself over and over again, imagining Xiao Zhan with him instead. He imagined gray eyes feeding hungrily on his body. He imagined soft, slender fingers entering him deeper and deeper. He imagined a lean, toned, and naked Xiao Zhan writhing against him as he opened up for him willingly, eagerly.</p><p>When Yibo came, he came to the image of Xiao Zhan touching him all over, hungry, needy, out of control.</p><p>“Zhan-ge!” Yibo muffled his scream into the pillow. “Zhan-ge,” he repeated breathlessly over and over as tears slid down his face.</p><p>In that moment, Yibo’s fate dawned on him. And suddenly, he didn't want any part of it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning: implied self harm at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Xiao Zhan sighed as he sat in front of his dresser. He removed his jewelry, one piece at a time, placing them carefully on the dresser. He untied his robes and removed all but the inner layer. He undid his hair and let it flow freely over his shoulders.</p><p>He hummed to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, his breathing slowly growing heavy. He ran a hand down his chest slowly inching towards his hips, letting his hand slip inside his robes. </p><p>As he pleasured himself, Xiao Zhan thought of one and only one person. </p><p>
  <em>Yibo.</em>
</p><p>As Xiao Zhan stroked himself, he muffled a moan, tempering his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Yibo.</em>
</p><p>When he came, he bit his lower lip and stifled his groan.</p><p>“Yibo,” he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.</p>
<hr/><p>As the months passed, the time for Yibo’s debut neared. Yibo sought out Xiao Zhan many times to tell him what was on his mind but would always lose courage at the last moment. </p><p>
  <em>What will Zhan-ge think of me? What if I let him down? I don’t want Zhan-ge to be disappointed in me! And where would I go if he sends me away? What will I even do if I am no longer a courtesan in training?</em>
</p><p>With such thoughts devouring his peace of mind, Yibo shrivelled into himself over the next six months. This didn’t go unnoticed by Xiao Zhan, who confronted him one evening during class.</p><p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan called out once the lesson was done.</p><p>“Yes, ge,” Yibo walked towards Xiao Zhan dutifully. </p><p>“Is...everything alright?” Xiao Zhan asked hesitantly. “You seem very dull and tired lately...is something wrong?”</p><p>Yibo froze. Now was the opportunity to tell Xiao Zhan everything. But something in him was still terrified of disappointing and being separated forever from Xiao Zhan if he told him the truth. </p><p>“I...I don’t sleep well alone,” Yibo said, choosing to not lie, while also not mentioning the real reason.</p><p>“Aiya,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and caressed his cheek. “That’s still a problem for you? Is it a problem every night or only some nights? Because this won’t do. You need rest, zaizai,” he went on as he stroked his soft cheeks. </p><p>“It’s a...a problem on...some nights only,” Yibo lied, not wanting to distress or disappoint Xiao Zhan any further. </p><p>“How about you come sleep in your old quarters in my room on those nights? We can’t have the prettiest flower fading under my watch.”  Xiao Zhan held his chin gently and whispered the last words.</p><p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded and stifled the pain in his chest that the words brought on.</p><p>
  <em>Am I just another flower to Zhan-ge? A flower that he is tending to for the time being?</em>
</p><p>Nonetheless, Yibo showed up in front of Xiao Zhan’s door that night and knocked. When Xiao Zhan opened his door, Yibo’s breath caught. It’d been a long time since he’d seen Xiao Zhan in nothing but his inner robes, with hair flowing freely. Yibo was mesmerized. </p><p>“Yes, zaizai?” Xiao Zhan suppressed a yawn as he addressed a silent Yibo.</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Yibo responded after a beat, fidgeting nervously with his robes.</p><p>“Come in.”  Xiao Zhan gave him a kind smile and opened the door wide for him to enter. </p><p>Yibo walked over to find his bed in the adjacent room, only to find that it was no longer there.</p><p>“Ah, I had that taken out when you moved back to your single quarters,” Xiao Zhan grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I will get them to put it back tomorrow. You can sleep in my bed tonight, gouzaizai,” he smiled softly.</p><p>Yibo’s heart and mind raced in opposite directions. He nodded and managed to walk back to Xiao Zhan’s bed. As he got into the bed slowly, his skin tingled, being in such close proximity to Xiao Zhan. But soon, the night settled around them and Yibo managed to fall asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When Yibo woke up, Xiao Zhan was nowhere to be seen. His heart felt heavy at the loss of warmth beside him. He stretched and sat up, looking around but he was truly alone in the room.  Yibo slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked back to his room dejectedly. </p><p>On the way, he saw some servants shifting another bed back towards Xiao Zhan’s room. His eyes lit up at the thought that Xiao Zhan had woken up early to ensure the arrangement but then dimmed when he realized that would mean he wouldn’t get to share a bed with Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Good morning,” Xiao Zhan’s voice suddenly floated to Yibo and he turned around to see Xiao Zhan emerging from one of the bathing chambers, looking fresh-faced and flushed and somehow serene all at the same time. Xiao Zhan tied his outer robe just as he stepped out and greeted Yibo.</p><p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo perked up and approached the man. </p><p>“I have decided, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan announced solemnly with a tired smile for Yibo.</p><p>“What, gege?” Yibo asked, curiosity piqued.</p><p>“Your debut will be next week,” Xiao Zhan spoke slowly while clearing his throat. </p><p>Yibo’s eyes glazed over as he heard those words and he stilled in place.</p><p>“Did you hear me, zaizai?” Xiao Zhan plastered on a smile.</p><p>“Ye-yes, Zhan-ge,” Yibo nodded slowly.</p><p>“Good.” Xiao Zhan sighed and patted his back before heading towards his room.</p><p>After the servants placed the bed in the adjacent quarters and left, Xiao Zhan closed the door behind them. He removed his inner robes and let them drop to the floor, eyeing his naked body in the mirror with contempt in his eyes.</p><p>With another gaze at the mark on his left thigh, Xiao Zhan winced at the memory of what he had done in his bathing chamber. His fingers gently grazed the bloody gash that now graced his otherwise flawless skin. Tears streamed down his face and he took another deep breath.</p><p>His mind was made up. He would help Yibo debut and set him up to be well taken care of. And then, Xiao Zhan would retire and disappear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In preparation of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise! double update! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The breeze blew a single strand of Yibo’s hair out of place just as Xiao Zhan had finished setting the hairpiece. With a gentle finger, he caressed and coaxed the hair strand back into place and set it once again. </p><p>“There.” Xiao Zhan leaned down and whispered near Yibo’s ear as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. “All done.”</p><p>“Am I handsome, Zhan-ge?” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan’s reflection and smiled shyly.</p><p>“Always.” Xiao Zhan placed a feather light kiss on the now red ear and smiled back. </p><p>Yibo swallowed his next words and the urge to demand another kiss. It had been an urge that was slowly becoming harder to suppress. The urge for more from Xiao Zhan. </p><p>But he knew better than to ask. He knew what was and what wasn’t his fate. And he wasn’t fated to be with Xiao Zhan. </p><p>“What are you thinking, gouzaizai?” Xiao Zhan knelt in front of Yibo to adjust his robes.</p><p>They were close enough for Yibo to smell the bare scent of Xiao Zhan even through the fragrance of his perfume. Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine at their proximity. Xiao Zhan was close enough for more. Yet, Xiao Zhan was not meant to be.</p><p>His fate was to be sealed that night at the auction. The auction where his virginity would be sold to the highest bidder. The auction where he would get his first patron. The auction where Xiao Zhan had promised Wang Han that he would outsell the first female courtesan of Cayendou.</p><p>“I feel an enormous weight on my shoulders,” Yibo whispered as Xiao Zhan tucked in the drape of his robe at his waist.</p><p>“Shh,” Xiao Zhan said and placed a finger on his lips, sending yet another wave of electricity down his body. “You don’t have to worry about anything. They will take one look at you and they will want only you. Everybody always does.”</p><p>“Everybody always wants Zhan-ge.” Yibo managed a wry smile.</p><p>“My gouzaizai.” Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s face up by placing a finger on his chin. “You have no idea how wanted you are.”</p><p>“By everyone?” Yibo tilted his head to one side and asked this question with the innocence of a drop of morning dew dripping off a soft petal.</p><p>“Everyone.” Xiao Zhan gave him a small smile and nodded.</p><p>“Even by Zhan-ge?” Yibo barely breathed as the words left him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched. For a few utterly painful moments, silence reigned, broken only by the gentle breeze that caressed their warm skin.</p><p>“Zhan-ge isn’t allowed to want.” Xiao Zhan finally spoke in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>Xiao Zhan stood up and began moving away when Yibo caught hold of his wrist. Xiao Zhan paused without turning around and waited.</p><p>“Is Yibo not allowed to want either?” Yibo mumbled softly, eyes lowered.</p><p>Xiao Zhan turned around slowly and gathered his robes with his other hand as he knelt in front of Yibo again.</p><p>“What does Yibo want?” Xiao Zhan asked in an achingly fond tone.</p><p>Yibo raised his eyes and looked into Xiao Zhan’s grey orbs.</p><p>
  <em>Yibo wants to drown in your eyes, Zhan-ge. Yibo wants to hide in them and never leave. Yibo wants another kiss on his ears, Zhan-ge. Yibo wants your lush lips on his...</em>
</p><p>“Yibo doesn’t want to leave his Zhan-ge.” Yibo’s lips trembled.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sat up on his knees and pulled Yibo gently against his chest. </p><p>“Aiya gouzaizai…” Xiao Zhan let out a soft laugh and single tear as he stroked Yibo’s back soothingly. “This will always be your home. You can come visit any time.”</p><p>Before Yibo could respond, a servant entered to let them know it was time to leave. </p><p>Xiao Zhan nodded at them, gesturing for them to wait, and stood up carefully, helping Yibo up with him.</p><p>Yibo followed Xiao Zhan’s lead wordlessly after that. They made their way out of his room, across the corridor, down the stairs, and towards the waiting boat. He entered the covered part of the boat that was to take them through the waterways of Cayendou to the place where the auction would take place.</p><p>Once seated, Xiao Zhan turned to adjust Yibo’s veil one last time. As they made their way through the canals, Yibo felt his heart begin to race. Emboldened by the fact that it was just him and Xiao Zhan in the sheltered part of the boat, he placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s hand, sitting daintily on his lap.</p><p>“I remember how nervous I felt during my debut,” Xiao Zhan began as he turned his palm up to indulge Yibo. “Han-ge told me that everything would be okay,” he said, caressing Yibo’s fingers with his, “and everything was. Do you know why?”</p><p>“Why?” Yibo asked meekly, voice still shaky.</p><p>“Because...gouzaizai…” Xiao Zhan interlaced their fingers and held on tightly to Yibo, “no matter what happens at the auction...you will always have me.”</p><p>Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan’s smiling eyes and felt a wave of something overwhelm him. His veil was still covering his face but Xiao Zhan could see the rush of color on his face. </p><p>“Gege…” Yibo whispered as he leaned closer to Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Xiao Zhan felt a dull ache in his chest. He swallowed his emotions and let Yibo have this moment before letting go of his hand and gently nudging him to sit straight again. Yibo sat up and looked at Xiao Zhan. </p><p>He saw the shine in his eyes and suddenly felt himself being drawn in by them. As Yibo lost himself in his grey eyes, he leaned in closer once more and, this time, before Xiao Zhan realized what was happening, planted a soft kiss through the veil on the mole at the corner of Xiao Zhan’s lips. </p><p>Xiao Zhan stilled as Yibo slowly retreated back to his corner of the boat. He raised his hand to his mole and caressed the warmth that still lingered there. </p><p>“Zhan-ge, I-” Yibo began, hopeful at his silence.</p><p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan suddenly spoke as if snapping out of a trance. “Yibo is not allowed to want either.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Carved from marble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning: implied sexual content with dubious consent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Yibo is not allowed to want either.</em>
</p><p>Yibo went through the auction with those words ringing in his head. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s rejection had crushed something deep inside Yibo’s soul. He no longer cared about his fate. He no longer cared about his debut. He no longer cared about the auction. He felt like an empty shell being led by the arm as he was taken into the auction house, where a crowd of people had gathered to see the debut of the next generation of courtesans. </p><p>As soon as Yibo, the last courtesan to arrive, entered the hall, a silence descended that gave way to whispered murmurings.</p><p>“What a transcendent beauty!”</p><p>“He is so much more beautiful than that girl.”</p><p>“He looks ethereal…”</p><p>“He looks like he is carved from marble, his skin-”</p><p>And so the murmurings went on as Yibo passed through the crowd to the stage, where he was seated by Xiao Zhan himself, right beside the first female courtesan. Xiao Zhan gulped as he stepped away from the stage and proceeded to take his place in the audience, bowing at Wang Han, who gave him an impressed nod on his way down. </p><p>“Let the auction begin,” Wang Han announced.</p><p>There had been no comparison. Almost immediately, patrons had lined up in a bidding war for Yibo. However, by the end of his auction, one voice had rung constantly and clearly amidst the bustle - Han Dongjun. </p><p>Han Dongjun outbid everyone and Yibo won his patronage by a landslide margin. Groans and grunts echoed through the hall as the defeated bidders moved to the next debutantes. Xiao Zhan walked up to stage and led Yibo down with trembling hands. He guided Yibo across the hall, towards his new patron, stopping just a few feet away from Han Dongjun. </p><p>Han Dongjun bowed to Xiao Zhan with a wide smile on his face as he was announced as the newest patron of the newest courtesan in town - Wang Yibo. </p>
<hr/><p>A storm raged through Cayendou that night. But Yibo’s heart felt utterly still and broken inside him. Everything after the auction was a blur as Xiao Zhan gave him away to Han Dongjun himself. Xiao Zhan squeezed Yibo’s shoulder and then finally, let go.</p><p>Yibo was escorted to a new mansion that had a reserve quarter just for him. Han Dongjun had made all the preparations for his courtesan, confident that he would emerge victorious. Yibo remained silent as he was given a tour of the entire house, then was led to his chambers.</p><p>The night was terrifyingly dark and stormy, with bursts of lightning and thunder sending shudders down Yibo’s spine. But he would not be alone that night. As the storm raged outside, Han Dongjun finally unveiled Yibo and smiled.</p><p>“From the first day I met you,” Han Dongjun whispered, tilting Yibo’s face towards him by the chin, “I knew you had to be mine.”</p><p>Yibo stared at him listlessly even though his body trembled. Han Dongjun didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the plush, silent lips. </p><p>“I know you’ll be so good for me,” he whispered against the unmoving lips.</p><p>And Yibo was.</p>
<hr/><p>Yibo lay in bed with his sleeping patron beside him and stared at the window. The storm was still raging on, and the rain hit the window mercilessly, drowning out any sound they had made. </p><p><em>Xiao Zhan. </em>Yibo’s mind thought helplessly.</p><p><em>Xiao Zhan. </em>His heart repeated just as powerlessly. </p><p>Suddenly, Yibo’s heart began racing. It was as if the name was a trigger and a soothing balm both at once. </p><p><em>Xiao Zhan. </em>Yibo began to feel panic, among other sensations.</p><p>Something felt wrong.</p><p>Everything felt wrong.</p><p>Yibo slipped out of bed silently and put on his inner robes. He leaned against the nearest wall with his back to it and stared at nothing in particular. </p><p><em>Xiao Zhan.</em> His mind repeated, now out of control. <em>Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan. </em></p><p>He slid to the ground as tears began to well up in his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks and neck, pooling at his collarbones. Yibo pulled his knees closer to his chest and hid his face in them as he wept silently.</p><p>All at once, he felt a need to be cleansed inside out. Yibo jerked his head up again and wiped his tears as his chest heaved with the painful silence that was choking his throat. He stood up and rushed out of the room towards the open courtyard downstairs. He ran into the rain and let it wash all of him. </p><p>He scrubbed at his face, at his neck, at his arms, and he wept and wept and wept. Before he knew what he was doing, Yibo’s legs were running once again, out of the mansion and onto the streets. He wept as he ran through the empty streets, his body pulled in the only direction he knew of.</p><p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan. </em>
</p><p>When Yibo reached the mansion that he once called home, he ran inside the courtyard, frantic and wailing.</p><p>“Zhan-ge!!!” Yibo yelled, but in the storm, it sounded like a soft murmur against the slashing wind.</p><p>Yibo wiped his tears as he made his way up to the familiar house and towards Xiao Zhan’s room. He banged on the door and waited.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Yibo cried and fell to his knees as he knocked on the door wildly again and again until someone shouted from behind him.</p><p>“Yibo-gongzi!” a servant called out. “What are you doing here?! At this time!?”</p><p>“Where’s Zhan-ge?”  Yibo stood up and hobbled over to where the servant was peeking out of her quarters. “Where is Zhan-ge?!”</p><p>“He...he…” the servant hesitated.</p><p>“He what!?” Yibo fell to his knees again and pleaded with both hands. “Please, I beg of you jiejie, tell me...where is my Zhan-ge?!”</p><p>“He left immediately after the auction,” she helped him up and brought him into her chambers to save him from the pounding rain.</p><p>“Left?” Yibo sniffled and hiccuped as he inquired further.</p><p>“He...didn't want anyone to know...but he left, Yibo-gongzi. Xiao Zhan is gone.”</p><p>“Gone?” Yibo shook his head, tears streaming down his face, not understanding the implication of her words.</p><p>“He has left Cayendou. Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>&lt;<em>One year later</em>&gt;</p>
<p>“That’s all for today, children,” Xiao Zhan beamed at the room full of noisy children who were banging at their musical instruments inhumanly. </p>
<p>As the classroom gradually emptied, Xiao Zhan let out a sigh of relief, then watched as the older students filed in for their guqin lessons. He silently thanked the stars above that the class with the youngest children was only once a week, and smiled at the shy youngsters now assembled in the classroom.</p>
<p>“So,” Xiao Zhan began as he eyed them carefully, “is everyone ready for their next and final song before you become guqin masters?” He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>The youngsters nodded silently and bit their lips nervously. Xiao Zhan stood up gracefully and nodded as well. </p>
<p>“Well then, this next song is a very special one for me,” Xiao Zhan said with a soft smile and in a carefully moderated tone of voice. “It’s called Wuji.”</p><hr/>
<p>When the class was done, Xiao Zhan stepped aside to let the students leave. He was busy gathering his own belongings when one student approached him bashfully.</p>
<p>“Ah? Huiqing? What is it?” Xiao Zhan smiled at the shy girl. </p>
<p>“I...I am feeling quite nervous, laoshi,” Huiqing stated softly as she  looked down at her feet.</p>
<p>“Why?” Xiao Zhan asked with a kind smile.</p>
<p>“I have my first public recital tonight,” she said, fidgeting with her robes.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Unfortunately, I can’t be there, but you will do great, A-Qing!” Xiao Zhan consoled the nervous girl. </p>
<p>“I will?” Huiqing glanced up at Xiao Zhan and asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Do you know how I know that?” Xiao Zhan asked with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>The girl shook her head.</p>
<p>“Because you play Wuji beautifully.”</p>
<p>Satisfied with the answer, the girl bowed in front of her teacher and skipped away happily. Xiao Zhan watched her leave as his smile slowly faded.</p>
<p><em>But only one person can play it the way it’s meant to be played. </em>Xiao Zhan thought with an aching heart as he gazed into the distance. <em>And I hope he is doing well. </em></p><hr/>
<p>Yibo entered the hall silently as his eyes glanced around impatiently. He settled into one of the seats all by himself as he watched the curtain open. He tried to sit back and relax as he took in the show, but that calmness remained elusive to him.</p>
<p>As the performances began, Yibo kept his eyes fixed on the stage. To his dismay, he never once saw the face he had hoped for. Finally, when it was the turn of a young woman to perform to end the night, Yibo couldn’t help his disappointment and stood up to leave. </p>
<p>He had barely made it to the exit when a familiar tune wafted through the air towards him. With widening eyes, Yibo turned around and stared at the girl on stage in disbelief. Only one thought crossed his mind as the familiar music played on like a balm to his soul. </p>
<p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Xiao Zhan stared at the moon a little longer and then sighed before stepping back into his little home. He put his outer robe aside and got into bed just as he heard footsteps approach his door. Xiao Zhan pulled his outer robe back and when there was a soft knock on the door, Xiao Zhan hurried to open it.</p>
<p>“Aiya, who is it at this time, ah?” Xiao Zhan chuckled as he opened the door but froze when he saw who was on the other side.</p>
<p>“You said I’d always have you, that I can visit whenever...” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan remained still, eyes unblinking, frozen in utter disbelief.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge…”</p>
<p>“Yi-Yi-” Xiao Zhan felt his throat close up. “Yibo?” he managed to push out.</p>
<p>Yibo smiled at Xiao Zhan with tears welling up in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Found you, gege,” Yibo’s lips trembled as he stepped closer to Xiao Zhan. “I finally found you.”</p>
<p>“You-you-but you-” Xiao Zhan stammered.</p>
<p>“I ran away, gege…” Yibo let out a breathy laugh and sniffled. “Just like you did.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s lips parted and he stared at the boy in front of him in complete and utter shock. Then tears started streaming down his face as he stepped forward and cupped Yibo’s soft cheeks.</p>
<p>“Gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan spoke with a year’s worth of pain in his voice. </p>
<p>Yibo let his tears stream down his face freely as he stepped closer to Xiao Zhan as well and placed his hands on Xiao Zhan’s, leaning into the touch. </p>
<p>“I’ve been searching for you...for a year...gege…” Yibo sobbed. “I...went to every village, every town, to look for you. I watched every performance, thinking I’d see you on stage somewhere, gege...but who would have thought you would be hiding in a small village as a music teacher!”</p>
<p>Yibo sobbed as he embraced Xiao Zhan tightly. Xiao Zhan was stunned at the words and remained frozen as Yibo clung to him.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me, ge!?” Yibo wailed into Xiao Zhan’s chest. “Why didn't you tell me that you-”</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, zaizai,” Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo’s hair and soothed his seizing body. </p>
<p>Yibo cried into Xiao Zhan’s embrace to his heart’s content. When his tears had dried up, he stood straight once more and looked at Xiao Zhan with innocent eyes.</p>
<p>“Yibo wants Zhan-ge…” Yibo held Xiao Zhan’s hand and brought it to his lips. </p>
<p>“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan began with a concerned look, “why did you run away? Why did you leave behind a steady life-”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge…” Yibo looked deep into Xiao Zhan’s eyes and interrupted him, “there is no life for me without you. That life wasn’t meant for me...just like it wasn’t meant for you...you did such a brave thing by running away-”</p>
<p>“I was a coward,” Xiao Zhan shook his head in pain.</p>
<p>“No, you left it all behind because you couldn’t do it any more,” Yibo pressed on. “And neither could I.”</p>
<p>“Now what?” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo helplessly.</p>
<p>“Does Zhan-ge want Yibo?” Yibo asked with hope and innocence dripping from his face.</p>
<p>“Gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan let out a silent laugh as he rested his forehead against Yibo’s, “Zhan-ge has never wanted anything more.”</p>
<p>Yibo broke down in relief and sobbed once more. Xiao Zhan caught him in his arms and held him through his tears. When they had recovered, Xiao Zhan caressed Yibo’s cheeks once again and leaned in close.</p>
<p>“My zaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he rubbed their noses together.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan leaned in closer and enveloped Yibo’s waiting lips. He pressed his lips softly against Yibo’s before pulling away shyly.</p>
<p>“My heart was always promised to you and only you, ge,” Yibo whispered back with shining eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, zaizai,” Xiao Zhan smiled through his tears. “I won’t break your promised heart ever again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for coming with me on this journey! please give a kudos and leave a comment if you like this story! it's what keeps me motivated to keep writing more yizhan fics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. FANART!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please go check out the art and support the artist on <a href="https://twitter.com/vonforus/status/1385157172896559110">their tweet</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>